


Jongho's Vengeance

by Susimau



Series: Overshadow [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Jongho's Backstory, Kidnapped!Jongho, Pirate!Hanbyeol, Pirate!Youjin, Shipwright!Jongho, Some angst, anger and hate, pirate slang, pirate!Mingi, pirate!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: Jongho and his master build a ship for a man who would become a king in the future.
Series: Overshadow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617121
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Jongho's Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third one shot for Overshadow! Enjoy reading! No warnings for this one

Jongho held his breath as he fastened the last hook on the piece of wood in front of him. His usually calm hand was nearly shaking with nervosity as he brought the hammer down on the nail once, twice. Then, he leant back. His hammer clacked against the table when he put it down.

As his back and shoulders protested against the sudden shift from the hunched position he had been working on all day long, he sucked in another breath. Then, he brought his fingers up to rub his shoulders with a groan.

"I finished them shackles, master!" Jongho did not bother turning towards the old man somewhere behind him in the room yet. They had been working along with each other for a while in the confinements of the little shed that they called their home. Thankfully, all the heavy work was finished by now, and the dockworkers were giving it the last touch while Jongho and his hurting wrists had been ordered to take care of the rigging shackles.

"Good job, kid. The old ones were less than impressive after all them years at sea." The gruff voice of his master was laced with fond pride, making Jongho's chest swell a little.

They had been working on this same project for nearly six months now. A while ago, a request for a schooner had found its way to their humble establishment, and both shipwrights had gone right to work. They had remodelled an older ship that had found its way to the ship graveyard near their home after getting damaged heavily by a storm. The group of workers they had hired to help with the large pieces had taken good care of the repairments.

Jongho had also helped as best as he could, and the sunburn all across his back was evidence of that. His master was too old to work heavy loads still, but by now, they had wrapped up nicely.

"Aye. I'll be bringin' 'em out. Do ye want me to send a messenger to the customer?" Jongho began packing the heavy wooden shackles in a crate so he could carry them with ease. His hands were powdered with sawdust when he finished, so he wiped them carelessly on his dirty pants.

"Nay. They said they'd be aft within time, so I suppose they been waitin' nearby." His master took his hat off his white hair to push the sweaty strands back. He settled down to fill his pipe as Jongho got ready to go out.

"Savvy. I be back soon."

Jongho heaved the crate up and into his arms as he stepped out of the hut. The sun was blaring not too forcefully today, already having made its way down most of the sky. It was still far from breaching the ocean, but the air had already considerably cooled without its intense heat.

Jongho made his way over to the dock where the ship was lying. She had been called the _Mistress_ before, but their customer had yet to contact them about the new name. He would have to wait another few days if he wanted it carved into the side.

She was a beautiful ship. Her sleek hull would enable her to glide smoothly through the waters, and Jongho was especially proud of how they had smoothly patched up the broken parts. She would serve well for whatever purpose she would be used for. It was probably either for passengers or fishing.

Jongho greeted the men working on the last few details of the deck and the railing. They nodded at him cheerfully, happy that they would be able to finish their work and go home soon. One of them came over to aid Jongho with his task, and dutifully handed him the pieces he had finished.

"Been a jolly day out 'ere. Sun's been merciful on us." The worker grinned a smile that was missing several teeth but was no less bright. Jongho copied the gesture, albeit more shyly.

"Aye. I be very proud 'ow this one turned out. Maybe the next one will be a barque so that we can show our full potential." Jongho strung up the shackles and pulled the ropes taut until they were ready for use. He imagined the crew of this ship pulling them as they sailed over the oceans into unknown worlds. It sounded epic in his head.

When he was done with all of them, he jumped down again to nod at the men. At his signal, they started packing their utensils and fell into easy conversation with each other as they returned to the ground level. As they wandered off to search for a bar to drink their triumph over the finished task away, Jongho wandered home to his master.

He had grown up with the old man ever since he had been able to think. According to the old sailor that had once been a fisherman and turned into a shipwright later, he had found Jongho at the beach. The boy had still been no more than a baby back then, and his master claimed that his parents either could not handle him or were not allowed to keep him.

Either way, he had taken Jongho in as his apprentice, so there were no other issues with his real parents. They had never shown up, anyway, and Jongho had long since found his peace in the company of the kind man. He was everything that meant home to the boy, and even now, he was still glad to have been found by him rather than anybody else. He could not imagine a more fulfilling life with another stranger, or worse even his biological parents that had had no interest in keeping him at their sides.

As he stepped back into their little home, his master had already removed most of their working utensils and was busy heating up the stew from the day prior. Jongho put the crate down and lit a lantern as he moved to help the old man who still stood strong and straight despite his age. He was an imposing man, but all the more harmless since he only ever used his muscles to build ships and heave fishes on land.

Jongho brought out the bread and finished slicing a few pieces off just when his master brought the pot with steaming hot food over. They sat down together to wolf their food down as if somebody would take it from them until they slowed down with laughter. 

"Did ye sent the lads 'ome safely?"

"To a bar, more than that. I bet they be sleepin' like babies in a few 'ours."

The master's chuckle was rough in his lungs that were used to smoking a lot. His dark eyes crinkled in his tanned face. Jongho could not help but smile back.

"If they be needed tomorrow we gotta deal with 'em still bein' three sheets into the wind." His master amusedly noticed. Jongho nodded as he prayed that the customer would be satisfied and not ask for any more trouble.

"Guess I will 'ave to pull 'em out o' their beds if they be. Let's 'ope fer the best."

They continued laughing and eating together until it was time to sleep. As usual, Jongho was so worn out from work that he easily fell into bed to sleep through a long and dreamless night.

-

Jongho awoke to the sound of harsh knocking on their door. It was short and quick, demanding even in its simple form. It had Jongho awake and blinking within seconds as his master's sleepy roll turned in his bed with low grunts of displeasure.

With smooth momentum, Jongho came to his feet and stumbled to the door. He barely had the mind to messily bind his hair together when he was already pulling it open and blinking against the morning sun.

There were two people in front of him. They were about the same height as Jongho, if not a bit smaller, and both looked unsettlingly savage. Yet, they had matching innocent smiles painted on their faces.

Jongho rose his brow at them.

"Ahoy, lad. We came to receive the ship we commissioned," the left one said with an accent that coiled around his tongue like the silver piercing that hugged his lower lip. Jongho warily eyed them up and down.

"Ye do? Give me a moment to wake me master."

The two of them patiently leant against the doorframe without intruding as Jongho hurried to the back. With slight regrets crossing his heart, he shook his master awake. The man rose with his clothing rumpled and took a second to switch shirts and put a hat on his head before emerging. As he discussed with the customers, Jongho also got ready. He would show them to their new boat and receive any questions.

Given how they looked, it was also not their first time aboard a ship. Jongho and his master made no differences in who they built for. Anybody who paid could apply for their services. The business was easier this way.

Jongho would not question the pirates on their doorstep.

When he emerged from the back, his master was already putting away his payment that had rightfully found its way to their hands. Jongho tried not to wonder where it had come from and how stained it was. He merely watched his master put it away in the back and nod at him to go. Jongho pulled the door shut behind him as he did.

"Follow me. I will show ye gentlemen to yer ship."

Without sparing them another glance, he shoved his hands in his pockets and squared his shoulders against the windy ocean breeze that travelled over the ship graveyard today. The two men followed him, both clearly curious about their newest purchase. Jongho began listing his litany of explanations without minding them more than other customers.

"We already brought 'er to the 'arbour. If ye 'ave anythin' to complain about best do it today since we ain't responsible as soon as ye set sail."

He glanced over his shoulder at their silence, curiously regarding the two rough-looking pirates. Both were highly alert but did not see the need to hide their faces as they entered the town.

"First time?"

"First time searchin' fer a crew ourselves, aye." It was the short one that answered, and his drawl sounded less defensive than Jongho would have expected. He guessed they were honourable enough to leave alone the people that supplied them with a vessel.

"I 'ope she will serve ye well then. It ain't her first time either, but she, too, searches fer a crew." They wove ceaselessly through the busy streets of the town. Despite the early hours, a number of merchants were already out and about to offer their goods and set up their corners all through the net of alleys. Jongho ignored their calls and exotic wares as he led his two pirates safely through.

By the time the docks came in sight, all conversation had died down in the middle of busy voices and the calls of the seagulls that were watching over them like hungry vultures. Jongho swerved left and greeted a few fishermen he knew on his way to the ship. The old sea bears were boisterous and friendly as they patted his shoulders and bellowed crude comments at him. Jongho just laughed, calling back just as bluntly. It amused the two pirates to a great deal.

As they found their dock, Jongho turned to the two as he rose his hand proudly to the elegant ship. Immediately, the attention was on her.

"This kind o' ship be called a fore an' aft schooner, in this case, a three-masted one. It be 50 meters long, weighs 480 tons, an' can fit up to 16 crew members. As ye specifically asked we made sure to build the 'ull sleek enough fer maximum speed, but also kept the ship to her inconspicuous tradin' character." He squinted at the two pirates who just gave him sunny smiles. Jongho scoffed quietly.

"Anythin' onboard be made o' red oak. I took extra care o' the sails ye was so adamant about. The reef bands be all set an' ready fer yer use. Ye 'ave a gaff rig that be interchangeable."

Jongho led them around the bug, pointing at things as he was speaking.

"Yer figurehead be a mermaid, I went basic since ye want to look normal. Do ye 'ave a boatswain around?" He looked between the two men sharply, but both shook their head.

"We be still in the middle o' searchin'."

Jongho nodded darkly. He disliked giving ships away without knowing them in expert hands, but that was not his judgement to make now. The ship was not his anymore.

"Savvy. I left the plans an' instructions in the Cap'n's quarters fer them to check. Let me show ye the deck, then."

At their polite nods, Jongho led them up the plank and onto the vessel. He spent his morning explaining and discussing, giving the two men credit for the knowledge they had on ships. He made sure to get any questions out of the way and rid the topic of carving the boat's name into the side. They wanted to set sail sooner than later, and Jongho could only agree. Having fewer pirates around was always a blessing, and they looked desperate to get back to their beloved sea.

He left them to it at noon and picked up some food before going home. His master was delighted at the easy exchange, and they celebrated their win with alcohol and a feast until they were pleasantly drunk and fell asleep all too quickly.

-

Jongho, to his great demise, was woken once more from a dull knock on the door. As he groggily stumbled over to ask the courier boy what was going on, his head was still dully throbbing from the alcohol the night prior. Every call of the seagulls was unnerving to him, and he just wanted to twist every single one of their necks.

According to the courier, one of the fishermen at the docks needed Jongho because of some fault with his sails. He insisted that it had to be right at this moment, and impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for Jongho to get dressed. He barely explained the situation to his master before tumbling outside into the combination of grey skies and cold wind.

With shivers travelling down his arms, he followed the boy to the docks and joined the man in question there. It was a kind man with a weathered face that was far more understanding than the delivery boy had been, but the lad in question had weaselled off before Jongho got to scold him.

As he went to work on patching up the sails and fixing the rigging, he upheld random talks with the man. He told him about his finished ship that had already disappeared from the docks, and in exchange got news on the man's newest catch of fishes of all kinds. It was a peaceful morning, sobering in the eyes of a tired Jongho that was still struggling to get his eyes to open.

They were at ease sitting in the swaying boat and listening to the town and ocean ambience until a commotion came up somewhere near. People were clamouring and grouping around something, their confusion and anger loud. Jongho winced at the strain it put on his head. He pulled his eyebrows together, trying not to let his annoyance show. He shook off the nuisance with a forced smile as he feigned interest.

"What be goin' on, another thievery? They need to avast cuttin' kids' 'ands off if they e'er want them to switch to 'onest work." Jongho shook his head as carefully as possible; his hands never stilling. The eruption was behind his back, so he did not care too much about what was happening. It sounded as if the navy was already trying to get people to hold their distance as they led the criminal in question away.

"Aye, it seems as if they got someone. Poor soul. I 'ope they be kind to 'im. 'eard they 'ave difficulties gettin' rid o' all the new bodies recently."

Jongho hummed darkly as he finished his last stitches through the thick cloth. He was just about to put his needles away and stand to fix it to the mast when the harsh noise of steps running over the wooden docks got loud. The commotion behind had moved further into the town, so Jongho wondered what it was about.

He did not expect his name to get called out.

"Jongho! 'urry, ye 'ave to 'ide! they 'ave arrested yer master!"

That one call was sobering.

Jongho whipped around without care how he made the little fisher boat sway with the movement. A friend of his that he knew from the docks was standing there, his eyes blown wide with panic. His chest was heaving with laboured breaths. The surrounding people gave them worried glances, but none looked apprehensive.

"What?! What fer?!"

Jongho clambered off the ship and back onto the dock quickly. As he stepped up to the man, he already squeaked out an answer.

"Somebody gave the navy intel that ye sold a ship to gentlemen o' fortune yesterday! 'e be about to get 'anged fer aidin' piracy!"

Jongho felt his body run cold at that news. His previous fear of getting condemned for what was no more than business for the two shipwrights bubbled up in his stomach and made him nauseous with dread. His sight doubled as his body threatened to give up on him and he stumbled but stood straight again right after. His glare made the messenger in front of him recoil.

He knew there was no fighting it. He had no argument, no power to deny the navy their cruel punishments.

He did, however, have the will to storm the brig himself if it meant to flee with his master together. He owed that man everything, and he would never leave him behind after a mistake both of them had made. His master was his family, his home, and everything that Jongho needed in his life. 

He would fight an army of men to save him.

Thus, Jongho roughly pushed the frozen man on the dock aside so he could pass him and start running. Without straying, he sprinted straight to their house. Maybe he would be able to bribe a guard or two with the money they had made. If he succeeded, they could get two horses and be gone before the navy even noticed that they had escaped.

Jongho ran as if the devil was on his heels. His eyes were filling with tears from the cold wind and the fear about his master. Like a rug that had suddenly been pulled from underneath his feet without warning, he could feel his world shatter and splinter around the edges. It made him stumble and grow increasingly distressed and insecure on his way back.

He had taken things too lightly. He had thought themselves secure after years of dealing with countless shady customers. But now, someone must have ratted them out. And his master was going to die for it. A lifetime shattered within a single day.

Jongho tripped over the wooden planks that created a path to their house at the edge of the ship graveyard. He loved being here, usually, but now the sight of the ships made him feel watched, made him choke with regret.

He could not have stopped his master before. He could only try to help him now.

Jongho stumbled into their little home distraught. It was too calm, too peaceful here. Nothing seemed to be out of order, and Jongho had to lean against the wall for a few seconds to catch his breath and calm his erratically beating heart.

Only then he noticed the person that was in the room with him.

Jongho's hand immediately jerked to the wall with working utensils next to him. He grabbed his metal knuckles that he used for fighting from his pocket and pointed them at the figure, not yet seeing them clearly around his tears. At least it seemed as if they were not wearing the dreaded white and blue uniform the navy fancied.

However, as his sight cleared, the hot rage that came with recognising the person was even greater than if it had been a government official that had been waiting for him.

It was the pirate from the day prior who was casually sitting at Jongho's master's working bench. The piercing he wore around his lower lip curled deviously around his flesh.

Jongho could barely speak.

"Ye!" He choked out the word hysterically, nearly having to laugh at the craziness of the situation. The curse of the oceans, the bane of Jongho's existence - they had found their way back right at the very moment that Jongho felt compelled to crush their heads in his bare fists.

However, he reminded himself of his task. He had no time to be having a fight with those scum, as angry as this man's face made him.

"I do nay 'ave time fer ye. Me master be bein' 'anged right at this second because we was foolish enough to 'elp ye people with yer ship." Jongho put his weapon down and wrung a stressed hand through his messy hair. He had no idea how to go at this. He had never tried to break into jail before.

"That be why I be 'ere. They will come aft to get ye an' we won't 'ave that." The drawl of the pirate was serious, leaving no room for discussion. Not as if he had any right to meddle with these matters, though. He could have the most important of all proposals for Jongho, but he should be happy to get off alive.

"I will meet them in the middle. I will get 'im out o' there no matter what. An' ye should be gone. If they don't kill ye at sight, I will." Jongho's growl came off as threatening as possible as he reached for a duffle bag underneath the table. As he did, his fingers were roughly grabbing onto the edge of the chair next to him. He tried to channel his anger so it would not get the better of him. He disliked getting handsy because his emotions overwhelmed him, but the need to punch the lax face in front of him was intense.

"Ye be aware that they will kill ye, too?" His voice was nearly mocking, taking the intelligent high ground when really, he should be the one apologising.

"I do nay care. I will stay with me master, no matter what." Jongho threw some utensils in his back, also grabbing the money the pirates had given them. It all disappeared in the duffle that he lashed down with unnecessarily much strength.

His anger was still burning hotly in his chest like fire eating away on a wooden plank when he turned to face the damn pirate once more. He was still sitting there, completely calm and with his arms crossed over his mostly exposed chest. Jongho could see black ink decorating his skin through his open shirt, hinting at the fact that he had a high pain tolerance. Maybe he deserved a setback.

"A decision only a fool would make. Ye be too late. A man alone against the navy? Ye be bound to run into yer doom an' I be sure yer master would laugh at ye fer throwin' yer life away like this." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

Jongho's rage bubbled over.

With two steps, he was with the man and hauling him up by that stupid shirt he wore. The pirate merely chuckled at him darkly, hanging in his grip with a stupid grin that fuelled Jongho only further.

"Don't dare make a judgement about either o' us! We was livin' a jolly an' 'appy life 'ere fer years An' now that ye bastards ruined it, ye be the last person to show up an' complain! Take yer crew an' fuck off to where I will ne'er 'ave to see ye again!"

He was screaming at the man, further irked by the display of calmness the man embodied. Jongho wanted a reaction from him; he wanted to be yelled back at in the hopes of either regaining his wits or at least to have a good reason to break the man's nose.

"I be plannin' to take ye with me, actually. It be better than wastin' yer talent by uselessly dyin' on the street." The man sorted his legs underneath him so that he could stand more comfortably and push off Jongho's hand. With a scoff, he lowered it back to his side.

"I be nay interested. Leave a fool to make 'is foolish decisions."

He turned, then, to finally leave the pirate behind. Yet, he only managed to go another step when there was already a hand upon his shoulder again.

This time he did not waste to swing his left fist at the man. The pirate had clearly foreseen that happening, and he ducked underneath Jongho's swing with an amused giggle. Again, Jongho felt a fresh wave of hatred burn through his veins, taking away his rational thoughts. He wanted to make the pirate at least suffer for the responsibility he had in this issue. At the moment, he was rather carelessly trampling over all human morals.

Jongho was furious as he reached out to catch the man in his nape and drag him closer. His free elbow came down to crash against the back of the man's head, painfully connecting with his hard skull. He revelled in the pained noise that escaped the man's lips.

The pirate shook off the blunt attack. He had came prepared to fight.

Jongho felt better swinging his hand the next time when the pirate actually reacted to him. Their arms got stuck as they both tried to keep one another off from assaulting each other. The pirate did not reach for his weapons, and that might have been the main mistake he made.

Jongho pushed him off as the pirate tried grabbing his neck, kicking one of his legs for good measure, too. A little voice in the back of his head desperately tried to remind him that he had to go and take care of his master, but the overwhelming fury over the audacity of that pirate to show up again reigned everything.

Jongho's kick triggered no particular reaction again. Instead, the pirate tried pushing Jongho's hands off with notable difficulty. He was not as strong as the shipwright, and it showed on his face when his attempts at wrestling down Jongho failed repeatedly. The pirate got into a predicament when Jongho pressed him up against the wall a few seconds later, their bodies aligning and breaths hitting each other's faces. Jongho stared down furiously at the man whose chest was heaving against his with every breath.

Yet, not the hint of regret showed in his lidded eyes. He was not sorry for triggering the capture of Jongho's master at all.

With a grunt, Jongho roughly grabbed the criminal by his shirt and pulled him towards him. When he then pushed him back against the solid wall, he nearly had to laugh at the way the man's head smacked against the wood.

He was just moving to do it again, completely enthralled by the bloodlust-led need to kill this man. Before he could, however, a sharp whistling sound behind him made him stall. He did not let go of his victim yet, still pressing his lax form down as he sharply whipped his head around.

There, in the door of his home that was still wide open from his distraction with the man wearing dreadlocks stood the other guy he had seen with the pirate before. And he was flanked by two very tall and intimidating looking men.

Jongho huffed as he glared at them. 

Four were too many for him. He should refrain from beating up their companion right in front of them.

With a last snarl into the still cockily smirking pirate's face, Jongho backed off. He did not even glance at the men in the threshold. Instead, he picked up his duffle where it had fallen onto the ground and roughly shouldered past them. The taller one of the two strangers tried to trip him, so Jongho sent him a withering glare as he regained his balance after a short stumble.

"Damn poltroons. I 'ope yer fate will make ye pay fer this." 

Jongho left it at that last curse. In his head, he came up with many more, but he pushed them back to focus.

His master was his utmost priority. He had gotten distracted during a vital moment, and that blunder was one of an amateur. He would barely be able to break the man out of the brig if he allowed himself such undeniably foolish mistakes. 

As he made his way over to the planks that would lead him out of here and safely to the inner circle of the town, he was already pondering his options. He could try disguising himself as having matters with somebody on the inside, but people would quickly recognise him and throw him in a cell for the same wrongdoings as his master. If he tried sneaking in, he might be better off. 

A dull thud somewhere behind him had Jongho glance over his shoulder distractedly. One of the tall men had been carrying a bag that he had now dropped on the ground in front of Jongho's house. Jongho fleetingly made eye contact with the short male with the overgrown and shaggily cut hair. He quickly concentrated on his way again after that. He had to ignore their taunting.

As he was grumbling and wondering under his breath how he could get both him and his master out of their predicament alive, he barely took notice of them anymore.

He did not expect them to come after him.

The sudden noise of steps closing in on him quickly startled Jongho, making him turn when it was already too late.

It was the very tall man with the angular features that barely batted a lash as he closed up on Jongho with the speed of one who was used to running. Jongho got only far enough to throw up his arms in defence, expecting a knife to his stomach.

Instead of a knife, it was a thick rope that suddenly enveloped him, though. It settled around his back sturdy enough for him to not rip through it and as Jongho was still staring with surprise, the man wrapped it around his back once more and proceeded to trap his arms effectively. 

By the time that Jongho understood he was being captured right at this moment, his struggle was already weakened by a great deal.

"What be goin' on, what be this supposed to mean?!" Kicking and twisting, he tried to slip out of the man's deft hands. However, when the pirate was aided by the other tall male with red hair and fierce eyes suddenly, Jongho had no escape.

He yelled and kicked indignantly, fighting back as well as he could while his arms were strapped to his chest. They restricted all movement of his upper body and only left him the freedom to walk.

When the other two men closed up on them while carefully checking their surroundings if they were being watched, both nodded appreciatively.

"Avast. Ye did well, Hanbyeol. Take him with ye."

Jongho gasped disbelievingly at the first drag of the long rope that was wrapped around him. It made him stumble a few steps forward, right in the direction of the pirates. 

"What the 'ell do ye think ye be doing?! Let me go!"

"Go where? Go to town so they can 'ang ye? Call out to them if ye'd like, but I can't guarantee a too positive outcome from it." The dreads man was still rubbing the back of his head from the blow it had received earlier. Jongho hoped it hurt.

Jongho had a fleeting thought of calling out anyway so that he could gain the satisfaction of seeing the pirates behind bars for their wrongdoing.

However, if he did so, there would be even less possible ways for him to save his master. He had to cool his head and act smart about this situation.

Thus, he stumbled behind the pirates as they dragged him off over the beach, right along the ship graveyard. They led him further to the back of the island where the town did not try to meddle with the high cliffs and raging waves anymore. Jongho suspected that it might be where they had anchored and that was where they were bringing him to if they indeed intended to spare his life and have him join them just as the pirate earlier had said.

"I won't forgive ye fer this. Ye would do better 'andin' me o'er, or I swear I will kill ye all in yer sleep," Jongho threatened them with all the poison he could muster. However, his hiss fell on deaf ears.

The pirates did not mind him at all. They continued walking with stony determination as they led him further away from the place that Jongho had grown up in. They disregarded his struggles and protests as they hauled him along like some stubborn horse.

Jongho was livid. 

His brain was clogged by his intense hatred toward the pirates and worry and grief for his master's situation at the same time. He failed to form even one helpful thought that could help him get out of this situation.

"Ye pack! Would ye nay want to be left alone if ye wanted to save one o' yer mates, too?!"

This time, the short-haired male threw a distasteful glance over his shoulder. A frown was etched into his pointy features as he looked Jongho up and down once.

"Stop barking, mutt. If ye can't take care o' yer own life at least let us make use o' it."

Jongho grit his jaw.

He would not allow them. He would make their lives a living hell for having not only led to his master's certain death, but also by stopping Jongho from helping him. 

"Ye will regret this, pirate. I will rat ye out, I so will. If it means they will kill me, too, then that shall be it. I shall die with a smile on me face when I spy ye 'ang." Jongho stumbled over the loose bits of scraps on the ground. The tall man that was bringing him forward roughly pulled the rope to remind him not to act up.

Jongho could hear the ocean getting louder the closer they got. Its mighty waves crashed against the shore and the cliffs that rose not far from them. It was a spectacle against the grey skies and even darker stone that was glistening wetly. It was a powerful display of nature's mightiness, and it let Jongho's anger simmer down considerably.

He felt small against the forces that were bigger than him. Small and incredibly lost for a moment.

He had lost his master, and he had nowhere to go. The town would shun him for the crimes he aided the pirates with. The navy would hunt him so that they could have his head. Behind him, there was only death and betrayal.

Jongho looked up ahead.

He could see the masts of the new ship he had built around the corner of the mighty cliff they were rounding. The ship was lying in the water, new and beautiful like the morning as she waited to be taken to a world beyond the oceans. 

The short-haired pirate threw another glance at Jongho, and his eyes were shining with something. It could have been excitement, maybe a bit of pride.

"We will see about that," he said with a roguish grin as he motioned them to start climbing the rocks.

Jongho was left no other choice than to swallow his maelstrom of emotions that threatened to rip him apart and follow them.


End file.
